


6. Under a Couch Cushion

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	6. Under a Couch Cushion

Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard: under a couch cushion  
 **players only. takes place the day after Alex and Luke enjoy some down time.**

Alex actually managed to leave Luke to himself for a few hours today, after the intense ups and downs of yesterday. He'd spent the night again but then gone back to his hotel to prepare for a business meeting -- a meeting which had then annoyed the hell out of him. It was comforting, really, almost soothing to then return to his suite again and pack a bag for the night, then get a little shopping done, looking forward to the evening with Luke. His lover. It's a tantalizing concept.

Now Luke is in his kitchen cooking dinner - Alex doesn't even know what he's making, but it smells heavenly - and Alex is busy planting condoms and sachets of lube in random places around the flat. The cleaning lady, if there is one, might get a hell of a surprise when next she visits, but Alex considers this very important. After all, how often do they actually make it to the bedroom? He's grinning at the thought when he pulls up a sofa cushion, then does a quick double-take at what he finds there.

Minutes pass, and Alex is absorbed, his cock growing steadily harder as he peruses the glossy pages of _Master and Slave_ magazine. Finally, though, he pushes to his feet and goes to poke his head around the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke?" he asks, trying to keep a straight face. "'Secrets of the Spartans,' really?"

Busy with preparing dinner, there's a couple second delay in the words getting through to Luke. Long enough for him to glance innocently over his shoulder and blanch at the sight of what's in Alex's hands. "Where did you get that?" he asks, putting the knife down on the cutting board.

"Why, were you missing it?" Alex's eyes are dancing. "I figured your landlady must have left it here by accident," he suggests. "The dirty bitch."

"I don't have a landlady," Luke says, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "But I do have a couple of good friends it might belong to," he says. "I'm sure it belongs to one of them."

"Mm-hmm. Those must be _very_ good friends." Alex nods, pursing his lips like he's actually considering the possibility. Then he turns back to the magazine. "You know which picture is my favorite?" he asks, flipping through. "This one right here," he says, and shows the page to Luke. The boy in the picture is suspended from the ceiling by his wrists, nipple rings connected by a silver chain to the gates of Hell on his cock, livid red cane marks striping his skin, lips stretched tight around a ball gag and his head dropped back in either agony or ecstasy -- it's difficult to tell which. His dominant is buried inside him to halfway up his forearm.

Luke doesn't quite manage to bite back the whimper, his knees going weak in an instant. "I've - um. I've never been fisted," he says in what is, for him, a very small voice. Fuck.

That whimper, fuck it's a seductive sound -- so vulnerable. So sexy. Alex's lips curve and he watches Luke closely. "Do you want to show me your favorite picture?"

Luke reaches out slowly and takes the magazine from Alex, his face growing hotter and hotter as he leafs through. "This one," he says quietly, handing it back. The picture shows a boy in a full-body black leather harness with built-in cock ring, his nipples clamped and a huge black dildo, the base a good three inches across, up his ass. His master stands over him, in black leather chaps, his cock hard and dripping, and the boy, the boy's mouth is on his dirty black leather boots. Begging for permission to work his way up.

Alex raises an eyebrow, studying the picture. _Fuck_. His cock is fully hard now, straining inside his jeans. He sets the magazine aside on the kitchen table, then steps behind Luke, caging him against the counter. "I think we need to talk, boy," he says softly against Luke's neck, slipping his hands beneath Luke's shirt and gently - oh so gently - rubbing his nipples. "I think there's more you need to tell me."

A soft moan spills from Luke and he shivers, pleasure thrumming through him. "Like what?"

"Like, any more dirty fantasies you've been having," Alex murmurs. Only now, all of Luke's fantasies will have _his_ face in them; Alex is going to make damn sure of it. "All the desperate fucked-up things you're dying for someone to do to you." He rocks his hips slowly against Luke's ass, knowing the boy can feel the ridge of his erection through his jeans. "If you want something big shoved in your tight little hole, someone fucking your mouth at the same time, you want to be strung up and caged and beaten until you're sobbing to be allowed to come..."

It's like Alex has reached into his soul and pulled out every deep dark fantasy he's ever had. And not only pulled them out, but offered to make them come true. "I -- oh, god, I need to sit down," Luke says, a massive wave of dizziness washing over him.

Frowning in concern, Alex steps back. Then he takes Luke's hand and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs, tugging the man to sit in his lap. "You okay?" he asks, brushing Luke's hair out of his face and studying him closely.

Luke nods, reaching for the bottle of water he'd left on the table earlier and taking a sip. God he feels like an idiot. "I'm sorry. I swear I'm not usually like this," he says, barely able to look at Alex at all. "But I've never told anyone about that," he waves in the direction of the magazine. "I've never admitted what you said, all the... desperate fucked-up things I fantasize about."

Instantly Alex regrets his choice of words. He wraps his arms around Luke and hugs him to his chest. "You know I don't really think that, right?" he asks, moving his hand in long slow strokes over Luke's back, trying to comfort. "I think it's completely natural. If it involves consenting adults, then there isn't a fucking thing wrong with it." He brushes his lips over Luke's hair, breathing him in.

Luke nods. "I know. I just. It's a lot to take in. It's like you reached into my head and pulled everything out and offered it all up to me on a silver platter," he says with a small smile, letting Alex's touch soothe and reassure him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let things get so intense," Alex says softly. Let? Hell, he _made_ things that way. It's like he doesn't fucking learn. "You're safe, Luke," he murmurs, keeping the man cradled close against his chest. "Safe with me."

Luke could kick himself. "I know," he says. "And I don't want you thinking you have to treat me with kid gloves. I want this, I really do. I swear. I've never wanted anything so badly."

Alex smiles slightly, taking that in. Then he teases, "I promise I can't actually read your mind. Those things I said..." He sighs. "God, they're things I'm dying to do to you. You're so fucking responsive. So gorgeous, so giving. I just want to show you everything."

Luke feels his cheeks heating again but this time it's a good kind of heat. "There's so much I haven't done," he whispers. "Things I've never been able to ask for. I can't imagine anyone I'd rather give those firsts to."

 _God._ It's a stupid stupid stupid thing at his age, but Alex feels the most insane thrill when Luke says things like that. A rush of possessiveness, like he's going to lock up this grown man and keep him all to himself, like he can be Luke's sole source of wonder in the world, can be absolutely everything to him. It should terrify Alex. Instead, it just arouses him. "You can ask me for anything. I'm pretty damn hard to shock."

"Okay." Luke smiles. "Those, um, pictures." Fuck. "I want to get there with you." His cock filling sharply at the admission. "I want you to fist me and I want to lick your boots and I want... I want you to push me as hard as you can push me and then hold me like this after."

Alex rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, nuzzling him. "You gonna let me put you back together after I break you down?" His arms tighten just a bit.

Luke nods. "I don't think I could handle it if you didn't," he whispers.

"If you open for me - let me - I always will," Alex promises quietly. "I'll always take care of you, Luke." It's a hell of a promise to make. But he needs Luke to know that he can trust him, that Alex won't flake out and abandon him at his most vulnerable.

"Okay. Thank you," Luke whispers, shifting so he can wrap his arms around Alex's neck and hug him tight, his hands in his lover's hair.

For long moments they sit like that, simply holding each other. It rocks Alex to his core, the realization slamming into him that the last time he experienced this... was pretty much never. The Citadel slaves don't need more than the basic aftercare -- they're too professional to genuinely get emotionally involved with him in the first place. And the last time he had a real submissive of his own was so damn long ago he didn't even really know what he was doing. Fleetingly he wonders if this is something Sam feels with Ryan, that bond he glimpsed when he was with them. But then he pushes the thought aside in favor of focusing entirely on Luke.

"Today," he says softly, "I want you to fill out your checklist. I know a website where I can download the one I want for you."  



End file.
